Warrior Cats One-Shots and AU's
by FireTheFoxx
Summary: Well, the title says it all. There might be slight mentions of blood, but I'll always post warnings for things like that.


**I promised it, and it's here!**

**Welcome** **to** **my** **one-****shot/AU** **book(Warriors Edition)! ****This** **will** **kinda** **just** **be** **my** **space** **for** **any** **and** **all Warriors ****one-****shots or AU's ****I** **do! But I guess that was self-explanatory...**

_Warrior_ _Cats_ _AU_

_Hawkfrost's_ _Death_

_Ivypool_ _takes_ _the_ _place_ _of_ _Brambleclaw_ _in_ _the_ _book '__Sunset', __from_ '_The_ _New_ _Prophecy'._

_Mild_ _mentions_ _of_ _blood and character death._

* * *

Ivypool ran across Thunderclan territory. Hawkfrost has asked her to meet him by the lake a few nights before in the dark forest. And why would she refuse? She always did everything with the Riverclan cat, and she always enjoyed his company.

The two had been training in the dark forest for perhaps about seven moons now. They received their warrior names for a while by now, but their 'apprenticeship' continued in the immortal realm. One day, they would become better warriors than those who weren't chosen.

Her legs weren't even tired from the running. Ivypool had trained night after night after long days, so she was used to being exhausted. For some reason though, she stopped. Something didn't feel right. There's was a tug in her gut that told her to turn around and get help, but her heart told her to go forwards. And so she did. But when she got there, she wished she had turned around.

Her leader, Firestar, was caught in some sort of rope. It was causing him to bled around the neck, and was attached to some kind of stick in the ground, and therefore trapping him. Her dark ocean eyes widened in surprise and looked for the fastest way to free the flame-colored cat.

_The_ _stick_ _is_ _buried_ _deep_ _into_ _the_ _ground_ _by_ _the_ _looks_ _of_ _it. __This_ _must've_ _been_ _two_-_leg_ _work. _She thought with a growl starting in her throat. How to get it out…

"Ahh Ivypool… why the concerned face? Something on your mind?" A voice spoke from the shadows. She recognized it immediately as Hawkfrost's. She turned to meet his icy-blue gaze and it pierced her heart when she saw a malicious glare in them. She shook the feeling off.

"Hawkfrost, help me get him out of this… two-leg thingy," Ivypool flicked her tail towards the contraption and hurried towards it.

"Aaaaaaaand why would I do that?"

She turned around to find that Hawkfrost hadn't moved even a mouse-tail's length.

"What?"

"Why would I save him? Better question: Why would you save him?" He asked the questions like there was nothing wrong with leaving Firestar to die. "You're deputy, and your leader is dying. This could be your chance to rise up and lead Thunderclan. Just like _he_ said."

Ivypool gulped. The brown tabby cat was talking about his dead father, Tigerstar. He had been the one training them in the dark forest. She only vaguely listened to the father and son's conversations, but she knew that Hawkfrost was convinced that he would be leader one day. She didn't guess that his plans included her as well. Or this soon in her 'co-leadership'.

"W-what? No, I can't!" She backed up into the stick. It hardly budged. _It's_ _stuck_ _in_ _there_ _pretty_ _good..._

"Com'on, it's not that hard…" He walked past her and circled Firestar, who looked worse by the second. They locked eyes for a few seconds and Hawkfrost smiled maliciously. Without moving his gaze from the green-eyed cat he said, "Just come with me, and let's leave him here to die."

"I already told you, I can't do that…" Ivypool bit the corner of her tongue as she spoke.

"Well, why not? You deserve this," he had now turned to face her. "We deserve this,"

She looked down, unable to meet his stare. She thought about the moments the two shared. Everything he had shared with her that he could've chosen to keep between him and his sister, Mothwing. Yet the same contributed to herself; Ivypool shared her side of life problems that she wouldn't even tell to Dovewing, her sister.

Hawkfrost's story always seemed...different to her. She didn't know if it was because his father trained the two in the dark forest, or because his mother Sasha was a kittypet, and chose to leave her kits behind. Maybe it was because his brother Tadpole had died young, and Mothwing avoided him. Perhaps it was because he never really met Tigerstar, and had to grow up listening to the horror stories of his villainous life.

She would never really know.

"I'm sorry Hawkfrost… I…" the silver tabby took a step forwards to confront the strong tom, "I can't do this. Not to him, and not to my clan,"

That's when he attacked.

All the fury in his eyes scared her; he was never this mad in the Dark Forest. He never attacked so ferociously, and she couldn't doubt that Tigerstar was hovering somewhere. Watching them. Her 'betrayal', his strength, and most of all:

He watched their unbreakable bond shatter as she forcefully yanked the stick out of the trap's rope and impaled her best friend.

_I'm_ _sorry..._ _but_ _it_ _had_ _to_ _be_ _done._

Hawkfrost's cold eyes turned glassy as he passed, and the blood flowed into the lake beside him.

The prophecy was finally fulfilled.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I never said that I shipped Hawkfrost/Ivypool.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this!**

**(Still working on that fancy outro)**

**\- Fire 3**

**P.S.: I should be updating "I Wouldn't Undo It" sometime hopefully soon, as well as some "Heartless" possibly!**


End file.
